


タイムループのアンドロイド

by JustSimon



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Self-Hatred
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: これは、幼稚園2のシークレット/トゥルーエンド後の代替継続です。クリーチャーフィーチャーミッションのキッドが空虚さを感じた後、彼は彼らがすべての人を救ったわけではないことに気づきました、最も不幸な子供ペニーはまだそこにいて、バラバラに嘘をつきました、キッドも彼女を救うことに決めました、しかしそれ以外に、タイムループの囚人はみんなに明らかにすることに決めました真実、彼の行為についてですが、幼稚園の子供たちはこの暴露にどのように反応しますか？
Relationships: Penny/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games)
Kudos: 1





	タイムループのアンドロイド


    モンスターモンカードとナゲットによって作成された別の黙示録の後、キッドは家に帰る準備ができていましたが、彼が到着し、ベッドに横になって眠りに落ちたとき、タイムループの囚人は夢を見ました、彼ができなかった神秘的な神との出会いについて夢を見ました見えないが聞こえた。
    
    / Greetings Kid。\「あなたは誰ですか？私はどこですか？」 /ある意味で、私は神であり、あなたは眠っています。\「私は、その気の時間ループを残しましたか？」 /はい、でもわかります。深くあなたは幸せではなく、その理由はわかっています。あなたはその女の子ペニーに悲しみを感じ、彼女を恋しく思うことさえあります。\「それは不公平です、彼女はただ正しいことをしたかった、私は彼女を救いたかった、しかしその気のない未知の力は私にそれをさせません、私はそれを嫌います、私は彼女を救いたい、私はそれができることを知っている、しかし私はただもっと自由が必要だ。」 /私はそれであなたを助けることができます。\「え？あなたが今言ったことは？」 /私はあなたを助けます、注意深く聞いてください、私はあなたがパーカーでそれらの子供たちと一緒に誘拐された子供たちを救った日にあなたを送ります、しかしこの時間にあなたはあなたの行為に完全な自由を手に入れます、あなたが準備ができているなら賢明な決定をしてくださいこの不幸な少女アンドロイドを救うために、私は今あなたを送ります。\「私は準備ができています！」
    
    見えなくても、どういうわけかキッドは神様が親切で寛大で思いやりのある笑顔で微笑んでいるのを感じました。
    
    /私はあなたがこの決定を早くすることを期待しました、そして私はうれしいです、準備をしてください子供と幸運。\
    
    彼らの言葉を終えた後、神秘的な神はその日にキッドを送りました、そしてそれが前に言われたように、キッドは彼の行為に完全な自由を持っていたので、ビリーとリリーが家に帰る準備ができたとき、キッドは彼らを止めました。
    
    「ビリー、リリー待って！」 ;え？キッド、何かがおかしい？ 「はい、大切な人を忘れてしまいました。」 ： ... 何てことだ！ペニー！：「はい、私たちは彼女を戻して救わなければなりません。」 ;子供、あなたは忘れましたか？彼女は...死んでいる、あなたはそれで何もできない。 「いいえ、彼女はまだ生きています、私はそれを知っています、私たちはまだ時間があります、しかし最初に私たちは彼女をそのいまいましい実験室から連れ出す必要があります。」 ;キッド、大変申し訳ありませんが、あなたは彼女を救うことはできず、それに対処することはできません。リリーに来て、行こう。
    
    しかし、ビリーがキッドの3つのステップを行ったとき、彼はリリーが動かないことに気づきました。
    
    ;リリー？; ：ビリー、彼は正しいです、彼女は私たちを助け、彼女自身の母親に立ち向かい、突然変異体から私を救いました。キッドが彼女を救うことができると信じているなら、私たちは試してみなければなりません。：;リリーそれは正気ではありません、みんなはすでにそれを止めて、キッドに来てください、ペニーがまだ生きていると思っていても、あなたはそれを確実に知ることはできません。 「あなたや誰もが、私が知っていることをいくつ知っているのかわかりません。」 ：わかりました、この恐ろしい場所を二度と見たくないのです。その場合は家に帰って、後で母に言ってください。：
    
    キッドとリリーは入り口のように同じ下水道に行き始めましたが、ビリーは彼らを止めました。
    
    ; ARGH！いいね！私はあなたと一緒に行きます、彼女がまだ生きているかどうかはわかりませんが、リリー、あなたを助けるつもりがなければ私がどんな兄弟になるか。 ：ビリー！：
    
    リリーはビリーに駆け寄って抱きしめた。彼はそれに応じて彼女を抱きしめた。
    
    ：ありがとう。：;言うまでもなく、私たちは結局兄弟であり、キッド、私は私の救いのためにあなたに借りがあります。ため息、先ほど言ったことをすみません、これらの学校はちょうど私の神経質になりました。「大丈夫です、私は理解できます。さあ、早くやりましょう。」
    
    しばらくして、幼稚園のトリオがついに目的地に到着しました。ペニーはまだそこにいました。正確には彼女の頭と体です。子供は彼女の頭に近づいて床からそれを取り除いた、その瞬間にペニーは彼女の目を開いた。
    
    「え？キッド？リリーとビリー？あなたはここで何をしているの？' 「私たちはあなたのペニーを救うためにここにいます、あなたのエネルギーを無駄にしないでください。」 「私を残してください、私の母とおそらくドクター・ダナーだけが私を直す方法を知っていました、あなたはfi-できません-」「あなたは間違っています！」 「え？どういう意味ですか？' 「モンティ、彼はあなたを直すことができます、彼はとても頭がいいです、私は彼が天才であるとさえ言うことができます、私たちはあなたを彼に連れて行く必要があります、しかし最初に。」
    
    子供は爪の引き金の後ろにバケツを見つけました、そしてそれを使うことはいくつかの緑のグーを取りました。
    
    「あなたのお母さんは、この緑のグーはあなたの燃料のようなものだと言いました。」 「はい、そうですが、どうやって私をこの研究室から追い出すつもりですか？」
    「リリー、ビリー、ペニーの裾、体を取ってください。」 ;：オーケーキッド。：; 「私は彼女を運びます、ええと、すみません、つまり、あなたが気にしないのなら、私はあなたの頭を運びます。」 「私は元気だと思います。」
    
    数分後、ペニーの子供たちはついに不吉な実験室を去り、水面に着きました。
    
    ;それで、私たちはついに再び外に出ました、しかし私は質問があります、ここの誰かがモンティがどこに住んでいるか知っていますか？; "... 知っている。" ：待って、本当に？：「はい、でも一度は、いつ、どのようにすら覚えていないのですが、住所はわかっているだけです。それほど遠くないので、フォローしてください。」
    
    約10分間歩いた後、ナゲットを除いた幼稚園チームがついに幼稚園で最も賢いモンティに到達しました。キッドはドアをノックし、5秒後にドアが開いてモンティがいました。
    
    *え？キッド？彼に会えてなんて驚きだ-なんてことだ！それは、ペニーの頭ですか？* 'こんにちはモンティ！' *うわー！あなたはまだ生きています？なんて奇妙なことか、どういうわけか私はあなたの事故について学んだことを覚えています。それでも、私は興味があります、あなたはまだどのように生きていますか？* '私はまだ、いくらかのエネルギーを持っています。' *キッドを推測させてください、あなたは私に彼女を直してもらいたいですか？私はこれができると思いますが、私の医療費はまだ非常に高いので-*
    
    モンティが判決を終える前に、キッドはモンティのお金のために大きなポケットから取り出しました。
    
    *ワオ！ 20ドル？ねえ、私はこの女の子があなたにとってとても大切なのを見ます、ハァッキッド？*「モンティ、お願いします、彼女を直してください。」 *ああ、そうですが、これを行うのはそれほど賢くはありませんが、m- * ^ Hola！^ * C-Carlaのようなロボット工学が非常に得意な人が必要です。誤解しないでください。お会いできてうれしいですが、ここで何をしているのですか？*「彼女はあなたのようなロボット工学の天才なので、私は彼女に電話しました。」 * ...私はあなたの子供に感銘を受け、怖がっていますが、カーラの準備ができていれば、私たちの活動を開始できます。*「両方のためにここに20ドル-」^あなたのお金をあなた自身に任せてください子供、私は私のそばにいます自分の意志。^「え？」 ^ペニー、彼女が私にいくつかの問題をもたらしたとしても、彼女はまだ子供です、それは彼女のせいではありませんでした、彼女のいまいましい母親だけ、ペニーは幸せな人生に値します。^ 'あなたは本当にカーラと思いましたか？' ^ホーリーカウ！ペニー！？ ...はい、私が言ったことを意味しました。あなたは機械ではなく、私たち全員のような子供です。^ 'それで、あなたが私の友達になる可能性はわずかです。 ^私はそれについて考えます、しかし最初にあなたを直しましょう。モンティに来てください、私たちはやるべきことがたくさんあります。^ *私はこの女性が大好きです。* ^私はそれを聞きました。^ *私は知っています。* ^あなたが芝泥棒と言うものは何でも、すでに始めましょう。ああ、リリーとビリー、そうですか？モンティの家の中に彼女の体を持ってきてくれませんか？^ ;：そうですね。：; *彼女を私のワークショップに連れて行って、私に従ってください。*
    
    ペニーのパーツがモンティのワークショップに持ち込まれ、モンティとカーラがロボオペレーションを開始したとき、リリーとビリーはキッドと話すことにしました。
    
    ：まあキッド、私たちはあなたを通して見ることができます。：;あなたはこの女の子に恋をしましたね？; 「なに？どうやって知ったの？」 ：ああ、ナゲットが私をロマンチックに愛していることを知っているので、男の子が女の子に感情を持っているときはわかりますが、今ではナゲットへの私の感情は同じです。：;私はナゲットの友達なので、リリーへの彼の気持ちを見ることができます横から。; 「私はいつも聞きたかったのですが、彼の友情のナゲットをすべて集めたというのは本当ですか？」 ;はい、それは簡単ではありませんでした。; 「私はそれを想像することができます。」 ;：まあ、あなたはペニーが好きですか？：; 「……はい、私は彼女が大好きです。」 ;しかし、どうやって？つまり、あなたは彼女を知っています、例えば、一日。 「時が来たら、みんなにすべてを説明します。私にとって、その使命は初日ではなく、正確には9日目でした。とにかく、私はその日の前にすでに彼女と交流していました。彼女の場所や地位、さらには評判にも関わらず、彼女は実際には友好的であることがわかりました。彼女は私に何かを集めるように頼むことなく、私の友達になりたいと思っていました。」 ;：ナゲット。：; 「密輸品で私を捕まえた後、彼女はスタディホールに送って私を罰することさえしませんでした。しかしそれ以外に、私は彼女にいくつかの...孤独を感じました。私のように、彼女はただみんなと友達になりたいと思っていました。幼稚園での幸せな一日でしたが、彼女はある意味で私のような誰かの人形を確信していました。ペニーで私はソウルメイトを見つけ、いくつかの考えの後で、私はこの女の子を愛していることに気づきました。私は自分自身を嫌い、それでも嫌いで、精神的な痛みを感じました。彼女が私を愛しているかどうかは関係ありません。彼女がもっと幸せになりたいだけです。」 ：キッド、本当にすみません、あなたがそんなに苦しんでいることを知りませんでした、私たちは私たちの使命について考えただけでしたが、彼女の気持ちは考えませんでした。：;私たちが成功したとしても、私たちはすべての人を救うことを考えていません困っていた、ああ、私はただひどい。 ：私たちはひどいです、私も悪かったです。：「リリー、ビリーは落ち着いて、もう問題ではありません、結局のところ、あなたは私を助けてくれました、そして私は言わなければなりません、それを本当にありがとう。」 ：スニフ、私たちは結局のところ友達です。：;彼女に同意します、私たちはあなたの友達の子供です。;
    
    その後、リリーとビリーはキッドを抱きしめ、それに応じて彼は彼らを抱きしめ、それから彼らは引き離した。
    
    「モンスターモンバトルであなたと遊ぶ機会がなかったことに気づきました。この問題を解決するのを手伝ってくれませんか？」 ;：ええ！：; 「では、私の最初の対戦相手は誰ですか？」 ：ビリー、じゃんけんで決めましょう。：;わかりました。;
    
    約20分後、モンティの工房の扉が開き、誰かがそこから出てきました。
    
    'キッド！' "ペニー！"
    
    この瞬間の後、ペニーはキッドに駆け寄って彼を抱きしめました、いくつかの疑いの後、彼はそれに応じて彼女を抱きしめました。
    
    「あなたへの私の気持ちは同じです。」 「え？何のことを言ってるの？」 「私は...ちょっとこの家のカメラに接続して、あなたが言ったことをすべて聞いています。」
    
    子供は引き離された。
    
    「ほんと？じゃあ本当にごめんなさい」 「お詫びする必要はありません、あなたはただ善行をしたかっただけです、あなたが私を落ち着かせるために私の台車を私にくれたとき、どういうわけか私はあなたが私の友人になった日のある奇妙な日を思い出しました、この友好的な行動の背後に隠された意図があったとしても、あなたは寛大であなたの気持ちは本物であることがわかりました、私はゆっくりとあなたに恋をし始めました、私が一度言ったように、私はあなたに会ってから何かが違う、でもいい意味で、とにかく、私は個人的にここにいるので、私に何か言いたくないですか？」
    
    最初、キッドはペニーが何を意味するのか理解していませんでしたが、いくつか考えた後、彼は気づき、顔を赤らめました、それでも少しでも、これらの重要な言葉を言いました。
    
    「ペニー、私は...あなたを愛しています。」 「私もあなたを愛していますキッド。」 「まあ、私たちはお互いに同じ気持ちを持っているので、あなたは私のガールフレンドになりますか？（私がそれを証明する必要があると私に言わないでください、もう一度ではありません。）」「はい、私はあなたのガールフレンドになります。」 「やったー！おめでとう！」
    
    子供はペニーを連れて、彼女を育てて、それから穏やかにそしてゆっくりと彼女をぐるぐる回しました。数秒後、モンティとカーラはついに子供たちのところにやって来ました。
    
    *キッドが楽しいと思いますか？*
    
    子供はペニーを床に置いた。
    
    ^確かに彼はそうです。^ *とにかく、私は1つのことをしたかったので、-*
    
    モンティは子供に邪魔され、子供はすぐに彼に近づき、抱きしめました。
    
    「モンティ、どうもありがとう。」 *ええと、あなたとビジネスをするのはうれしいです。*
    
    子供が引き離し、モンティはポケットから20ドルを取り出しました。
    
    *ここで、それを取り戻してください、あなたの行為が本当に純粋であることがわかります、それで私はこのお金を暗い人のように取ることができるとは思いません、私でさえ、それではなく、貪欲です。* "いいえ、モンティ、私は方法を知っていますあなたの医療費は高額です、あなたは私よりもこれらのお金に値します。」 *ああ、ええと、ありがとう。*「問題ありません。いつもあなたとビジネスをするのはいいことです。」
    
    キッドはモンティに手を伸ばし、彼はキッドに手を伸ばし、そして彼らはお互いに手を振った。
    
    *とにかく、私たちはカーラと一緒に巨大な仕事をしました、私の神はそれは簡単ではありませんでした、しかし修正に加えて、私たちはコマンド、レーザーモジュールそしてもっと重要な自己破壊のデバイスをとったその気のチップも削除しました、私はあなたがキッドだと思います彼女を持っているのは、エム、リモートだけですか？*「はい、でも心配しないでください。私は何をする必要があるか知っています。」
    
    子供はその卑劣なリモコンをポケットから取り出し、床に投げ、怒りを込めて何度も踏みつけ、100万個に砕きました。
    
    *ああ、わかりました。ここでもっと重要な問題があります。ペニーの母親は今死んでいるので、彼女が孤児であることは明らかです。*「ああ、そうだ、私はそれについて考えさえしなかった」 *しかし、その場合に限り、あなたにも父親がいなければ。* '彼は私が生まれたときにちょっと私たちを去ったので、いいえ、私には父親がいません。' *ええ、私が思った通りですが、誰もが心配しないでください。ペニーをチェックして修正できるのは私とカーラだけであることが明らかなので、両親と話し、彼らはあなたを養子にします。* 'だから私はあなたの妹になりますか？」 *そうですね。*
    
    ペニーはモンティに近づき、抱きしめた。
    
    「ああ、ありがとう、ありがとう、ありがとう。」 *さて、どういたしまして、誰もが個人的なスペースを忘れていますか？* ^ミスターブラックマーケットに対処してください。^ *ため息、私はそれを期待するべきだと思いますが、それはそれほど悪くはありません。*
    
    ペニーは引き離して言った。
    
    「私はあなたのモンティにとって最高の姉妹になることを約束します。」 *私はそれについて考えたことはありませんが、姉妹のアンドロイドがあり、面白そうです。*
    
    それから突然リリーとビリーはペニーとモンティに歩いて行きました。
    
    ：それで、あなたは今兄弟です。：;私たちは本当の兄弟として、兄弟になる方法をあなたに教える義務があります。; *ええと、ありがとう、しかしそれは必要ではありません、私たちはペニーと一緒に私たち自身でそれを理解すると確信しています。*：ナンセンス、私たちは喜んであなたを助けます。：;私たちは主張します。; *なんてこった。* 'モンティに来て、それは楽しいだろう。'
    
    それから子供たちはドアの鍵がどのように使われているかを聞いた。
    
    *ああ、私の両親が戻ってきました、みんな、準備ができています。今、私たちは彼らにすべてを説明する必要があるので、彼らはペニーを採用します。*
    
    両親が部屋に入ったとき、子供たちは非常に長い説明を始めました、しかしその後、モンティの両親はペニーを採用することを決定しました、そしてその同じ日に、ペニーはモンティの家族の一部になりました、そして最も重要なのは彼の妹です。夜が来て、ペニーを除くすべての子供たちが家に帰りました。その夜、子供は別の夢を見ましたが、もう一度、タイムループの元囚人が同じ神秘的な神と話しました。
    
    /よくやったキッド、あなたはそれをしました。\「あなたの助けを借りてのみ、私はこの善行をしました、ありがとう、どうもありがとう。」 /喜んでお手伝いしますが、まだやらなければならない重要なことが1つ残っています。\「...はい、わかっています。」 /正直に言ってキッド、これをする準備はできていますか？\ "...複雑で、一方の側では誰もが真実を知るに値しますが、もう一方の側では、私は実際に怖いです、私は彼らが何を気にしません私と一緒にやるけど、もう一人になりたくない、精神的にとても痛い、本当にわからない、私は...私は...」
    
    突然、神様がキッドの前に現れ、膝の上に立って抱きしめた、キッドは何でも期待しているが、彼を助けてくれた謎の神様がいつも女の子だったという事実は彼を驚かせたが、それでもキッドはそれに応えて彼女を抱きしめた、この神が誰であるか、または彼女がどのように見えるかを言うのは誤りですが、言うことはほとんどありません、神は思春期の少女であり、最小限の世界観を持っています。
    
    /それは大丈夫です、あなたがあなたの友人、それらの子供たち、そしてあなた自身に正直であるならば、すべてがうまくいくでしょう、時々、私たちは本当に難しい決定をしなければなりません、しかし、これは正しいですか？はい、それはいつもそうです。\「もう少しこのままでいられますか？私はただ、私の人生に気遣いを感じたことはありませんでした。両親を知りませんでした。かなり...複雑です。」 /かわいそうな子供ですが、私は理解しています。\
    
    子供がベッドで現実の世界で目覚めるまで、彼らはこのままでした、いくつかの小さな考えの後、子供は難しい決断をしました、彼は幼稚園にみんなを集めて彼らに真実、彼の行為についての真実と彼のトラブルの運命を話すことに決めましたタイムループの囚人。彼が思ったように、事件の後、すべての子供たちが新しい幼稚園に移されました、マディソン、アリスとロン、リリーとビリーさえそこにいました、今ではすべての幼稚園のスタッフは異なっていました、しかしどういうわけか、子供たちはこれらの人々が秘密を持っていないのを見て、彼らは実は良いのですが、幼稚園のスタッフの一人で、子供たちは親切で親切な管理人のボブを認めました。言うまでもなく、子供たちは彼に会えてとても幸せでした。キッドは休憩が来るまで一日中待っていました。リンゴで時間を短縮できなかったとしても、キッドは通常のタイムラインにいることに満足していました。ついに休憩が来て、キッドは真実を明らかにするために自分の周りのみんなを集めました。
    
    ; OK Kidみんながここにいる、なぜあなたは私たちにあなたの周りに集まるように頼んだのですか？; 「……みんな、私のための時間だ、私の大きな秘密を開いて、これについての真実はあなたを精神的に傷つけるだろうと警告しなければならない。さて、ここでは何も起こらない。私、あなたが見る、私は両方の幼稚園でずっと時間ループの罠にかかっている。」 ：キッドとはどういう意味ですか？：「幼稚園1と2で過ごした毎日は、一日の終わりの後、常に最初から始まります。つまり、そのタイムラインでは、月曜日と火曜日が繰り返されます。 。」 *不可能、日は同じではなく、論理的ではありません。* "...これを証明できます。皆さんから何か知っています。ある朝、ナゲットはリリーにラブレターを送りたかったのです。シンディは犬を失いました。ショーでビスケットを教えてください。バグズは父親に会いたくて、彼のことを思い出したいと思っています。ジェローム校長の父親の鍵を作るために、モンティは私に20ドル払うように頼みました。ジャニトールはジェロームからレーザーポインターを盗みました。リリー、校長があなたの兄弟を誘拐したことを知っていたので、あなたはいつも彼の像を見ていた。今は幼稚園2人の子供。カーラはペニーのレーザーモジュールに彼女の特別な爆弾を作って欲しかった。オジーは緑の花にアレルギーがある。テッドはクモを恐れている。フェリックスは彼がテッドの父親と一緒に彼の夏の家から手に入れた1つの禁じられた物そして最後にペニー、人形はあなたの心を落ち着かせます、それはあなたの人生の物事がより単純だった時、すべてが良かった時を思い出させるからです。私は一度だけあなたに会ったのであなたについて何も言うことができませんそして私はあなたをよく知りません。そしてビリー、あなただけが知っている特別なことはなかったので、私はあなたに説得することは何も言えません。」*それは不可能であり、不可能であり、信じられない、決して起こらなかった、しかし、私はもしあなたがこの種の取引について私に尋ねたら、私はそれを20ドル頼むだろうと誓うことができます。*＃ナゲットの友人がナゲットの手紙についてどのように言うのか、それでもナゲットはナゲットの友人を信じています。＃：それは本当です、私はいつも見ていましたその像のために、しかし、どうしてそれが見えなかったのか、その日、私たちはジェロームの父の秘密の実験室を明らかにしました...私はあなたを信じています。：;しかし、それがすべて真実なら、どうしてあなただけができるのですか？これらの繰り返された日々をすべて覚えていますか？;「わからない、それは、おそらく私がその日の出来事を変えることができた唯一の人だったからだろう。ため息をつくが、それは真実の半分に過ぎない。ほら、最近私はたくさんの行為をしました、しかし最も重要なのは、私はあなた方全員を異なる方法で殺しました。シンディに私はバケツの血を注ぎました、彼女は逃げて車にぶつかりました、火曜日に私はあなたに気を散らすためにあなたにフォークを出口に突き刺させました、そしてあなたは電気ショックで死にました。リリー、私は校長にあなたを狙い撃ちしました、そして彼は銃であなたを殺しました、そして火曜日に、私は誤ってビリーであなたの気をそらしました、そしてあなたはグーの生き物によって殺されました。ナゲット、私はあなたをアップルゲート夫人に密告しました、そしてあなたはあなたの無毛の洞窟に落ちて死にました、火曜日に、私はあなたに頭を叩いて死に至らせました、そして後であなたの要求によってあなたをナゲットに埋めました。ジェローム、私はあなたをアップルゲート夫人に刺しました、そして彼女はあなたをあなたの父のオフィスに送りました、私はその時何が起こったのか分かりません、しかし彼が銃であなたを殺したと思います、火曜日に、私はあなたにバスケットボールでアップルゲート夫人を殴らせましたそれから彼女はポインティングスティックであなたの目を刺してあなたを殺しましたまた、私はリリーではなくあなたの父を私たちの古い校長の特別な機械を使って殺しました、私は最初の部屋でモンスターを破壊し、ビリーを人間に戻しましたそれから彼をモンスターで解放しました、そのモンスターはあなたの父を攻撃し、彼の体を爆発させ、そして頭を食べ物として取りました。バグズ、私は毒ナゲットで一度あなたを殺しました、あなたの暗殺の二度目に私はあなたの目を刺しました、火曜日に私はペニーにあなたとカーラを処刑させました。モンティ、管理人にあなたが彼を直したと言ったのは私でした、それで彼はモップであなたを不自由にしました、火曜日に私はあなたに間違った化学物質を混ぜるとあなたが火で死んだと言いました、しかし私は爆発で死にました、しかしそれはしません案件。オジー、私はあなたの両方の吸入器を盗み、その緑の花の助けを借りて喘息の発作であなたを殺しました。テッド、私はフェリックスがあなたをそこに押し込むための墓を作るのを手伝った、フェリックス、私はテッドにあなたの契約を示し、そして彼があなたに対してあなたの計画を使うのを手伝った。そして...ペニー、私が2階におもちゃの車を置いて、あなたに彼らのそばを歩いてもらうと、あなたは落ちて首を折ることができました。二度目に、私はあなたを壊すために磁石に関する科学の授業の計画を変更しました。みなさん、本当にごめんなさい。あなたが私を憎んで軽蔑しているのなら、私も自分自身を憎んでいるのですが、私たち全員をそれらのひどい時間のループから解放するために私にできることしか選択肢がありませんでした。私にとってはどんな痛みも殺しも、この時は永遠に、それをするだけで、私は何度も死にましたが、私の死があなたを幸せにするなら、それでも、私は逃げるつもりはありません、私は私を受け入れます運命。"
    
    キッドはまっすぐ立って目を閉じて罰を待ったが、突然ペニーは彼に駆け寄ってキッドを抱きしめ、そこから目を開けた。
    
    「P-ペニー？何してるの？」 「あなたがどのように苦しんだのか、私も推測できませんでした。」 「え？」 ：私たちも、あなたは私たちを解放するために、これらすべてを行いました。：
    
    ペニーは子供にみんなの話を聞かせるために引き離しました。
    
    *あなたの言葉の後で、私は本当に覚えていないフラッシュバックを持っていました、しかしどういうわけか、私はそれが本当であると信じます。* ^本当に？ ^ +父を殺したことであなたを憎むべきだと思っていたのですが、許したいのです。+％相続財産だけで、自分の兄弟を殺したかったのですが、私は怪物です。％＆私はリリーを自殺に追いやりました、私は満足を感じるはずです、しかし私は何かを感じます...苦味。＆「私はあなたに痛み、トラブルをもたらしました、私はあなたの命を奪いました、あなたの日々を台無しにした、なぜあなたはそのために私を殺したくないのですか？特にあなたはモンティ、なぜですか？」 *私はあなたの真実の後に私たちのやり方の誤りや間違いを見ることができたので、私はあなたから足を失ったかもしれないので、私は説明することができます、しかし、私はあなたを許します。そして、私たちは皆があなたを許していると思います。* |私たちはあなたの子供を許します。|
    
    それらの言葉の後、キッドはひざまずき、頬から涙が出始めました。
    
    「これは何？涙？私は…人生で泣いたことはない、どういう意味？」
    
    それからペニーはひざまずいてキッドを抱きしめた。
    
    「泣きキッド、時々、すべての心配事を手放すために、またはあなたの魂を悩ます何かを手放すために、それをすべて出してください、より良いのは泣くことです。」
    
    ペニーを優しく抱きしめて、キッドは自分の魂と心にあるすべてのものを叫びました。彼は3分間泣きましたが、誰も彼を判断したり、嘲笑したりしませんでした。
    
    「スニフ、本当にすみません、私は...私はこれをすべてそのようにしたくありませんでした。」 「それは大丈夫ですキッド、すべてがうまくいくでしょう。」
    
    結局、秘密の実験室に閉じ込められて子供と対話したことがなかったため、誘拐されたトリオを除いて、誰もが子供を許しました、どういうわけか、それらのフラッシュバックの後、幼稚園の子供たちはお互いに行動を変えることに決めました、シンディとフェリックスでさえ、誰もが痛みを理解しましたそして、キッドが経験した悲しみ、そして彼らの違いにもかかわらず、幼稚園の子供たちはお互いに友好的でした、新しい子供たちを嫌ったオジーでさえ、その日子供たちは約束をしました、常に一緒に固執します。新しい幼稚園での一日が終わったとき、すべての子供たちはペアで家に帰ることに決めました。子供とペニー、ナゲットとリリー、ビリーとテッド、シンディとフェリックス、モンティとカーラ、バグズとジェローム、オジーとマディソン、ロンとアリス、クラスの後、子供はこの散歩の時間にペニーと散歩することにしました彼らは多くのことについて話しました、キッドはペニーをモンティと今彼女の家に連れて行きました、しかしキッドを彼の家に行かせる前に、女の子アンドロイドは頬のタイムループの元囚人にキスしました、キッドが顔を赤らめたと言う針、しかしそれにもかかわらず、彼はいい感じでした。日が経ち、キッドは目が覚めてカレンダーと曜日を確認しました。その曜日が水曜日であるのを見て幸せを感じましたが、突然、モンスターモンカードを持っていた本棚が開き、そこからナゲットがやって来ました。アウト。
    
    ＃それで、ナゲットの友人はタイムループの状況についての真実を明らかにしました、しかしナゲットは興味深いです、なぜナゲットの友人はナゲットによって2回作成されたモンスターモンの黙示録について言及しなかったのですか？＃「あなたを信じるかどうか、私はまだ私の友人によってあなたを考慮します、あなたがした後でも、あなたが知っているように、私はあなたにプレイを続けさせません。この愚かなライフゲームでは、これを防ぐためにあらゆることをします。」 ＃ナゲットの友人は運命を変えることができると思っていますが、ナゲットの友人は再び間違っています、ナゲットはこの惨めな世界の神です、ナゲットが別の黙示録を作りたいという願望を得るならば、それは起こり、ナゲットの友人は何もできませんそれ、ナゲットの友人はナゲットがまだ神のゲームに満足していることを幸運です、しかし、ナゲットは彼の考えを変えることができます、この時まで、ナゲットは同じで、愚かで奇妙なナゲットです、それでも、ナゲットの友人へのナゲットのアドバイスは息を吸いませんナゲットの背中の首。ナゲッツは幼稚園でナゲッツの友達に会うでしょう、さようなら。
    
    それらの言葉の後、ナゲットは儀式の洞窟に戻り、本棚は壁を閉めました、キッドはモンスターモンカードなしではナゲットは無害であり、まあ、本当に無害ではないことを理解しました、しかし彼は少なくとも別の終末を作ることはできません、それでもキッドナゲットを監視することに決めたにもかかわらず、この状況にもかかわらず、キッドは自分自身を幸せに感じました。なぜなら、彼は誰もがひどい時間のループから逃れるだけでなく、彼を愛し、それに応じて彼を愛する誰かを見つけたからです。


End file.
